White Horn
Encyclopedia Entry A race of centaurs that inhabit the cold region, distinguished by having large horns with tips that are stained white like snow. They have a greater amount of body hair compared to other centaur family monsters, and excel at walking in snow despite having a large half-human half-horse body. To protect themselves from the cold, they increase their body temperature by making their body flush. For that reason, their body and expression are always faintly flushing, giving off a slightly feverish allure. Perhaps because they have a quiet disposition and are relatively rational compared to other monsters, even though they're always making their body flush, to them, it's like a normal state, and they wouldn't attack human men just because of that. They are kind and friendly towards humans, and when they spot a person about to pass through a snow-covered road or mountain, they'll let him ride on their back and carry him because the trip is dangerous. In monster friendly states where relations between humans and monsters are progressing, they may even be stationed at locations where danger is predicted, and they'll safely transport people through snow-covered roads. Contrary to the low temperature, most races of monsters in snow country dress in a highly revealing manner, but white horns are a rare exception, and mostly clad themselves in thick, cold-proof clothes. Despite this, it seems they would be just fine even in an almost half-naked state, but because their body will naturally flush more intensely in response to the cold, they wear thick clothes out of concern to prevent this so that they won't assault men. Nevertheless, in situations such as when suddenly hit by a blizzard, it is necessary to produce more heat than normal to protect not only their own life, but the life of the person they're carrying on their back, so they may make their body flush so hotly that they become sexually excited. Additionally, when riding on their back, they will recommend to cling to their body as closely as possible, but when, with hot breath, they make that remark to a man, he may get the wrong idea, teasing and thoroughly rubbing their body more than necessary, which might even make their body flush hot and turn them on regardless of how cold it is. Even when aroused, they wouldn't attack a man in the middle of a snow-covered road, however, as soon as they get off the road, they'll take him into their station, which also serves as an inn, and he'll end up having to deal with their hotly flushing body. When sexually aroused, everything heats up, including their body, breath, gaze, and even the language they use towards men, and when delirious with this fever, they are extremely passionate. Sex with them begins with an embrace so gentle and warm, that it is as if it alone could restore a man whose body was frozen on a snow-covered road, and a kiss so deep that it seems enough to melt each other's lips. A man will experience the sensation of his body being warmed from the inside as their tongues intertwine and her hot saliva mixes with his. The heat of their vagina blows that of their mouth out of the water, and while penetration will make a man feel like he's going to melt from the pleasure and heat; the feeling of being enveloped and warmed up by a white horn's insides, produces even greater pleasure than the physical stimulation of sex. In this way, after spending a euphoric, hot night that is seemingly enough to make them forget all about the cold, most men won't be able to forget about that night, and will then choose to become a white horn's husband and live with her. Kenkou's Notes EN= Since they are reindeer monsters adapted to the cold region that constantly make their body flush to maintain their body temperature even in the cold, it seems they are a race whose body, and even gaze, breath, and voice are constantly filled with a feverish charm! They are basically calm and gentle monsters, and supposedly it is also out of concern for men that they wear thick clothes, which is rare among the monsters of the snow fields...White Horn |-|JP= ... Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= 1476228716787.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page White_horn.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 1471189878721.png whitehorn_bipedal1.jpg|Art by Barbariank 4.jpg|Art by snibako 1476228863844.png|Ohayou white horn CujhfA6VIAEal35.jpg|By https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/status/786126094545977344 OniTengu CujhfBEUkAAxgGX.jpg|By https://twitter.com/OniTengu0/status/786126094545977344 OniTengu inktober 12.jpg|Manual tools artwork by Hikaruzen 1476510742397.jpg|Art by snibako 1477448014300.png CxxyHjzUoAEkLNb.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60058385 1479779908237.png|Dark Horn by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52301096 1479777150240.jpg 1480652125494.png Cy7SZi1UkAAsoX0.jpg|By https://twitter.com/gashiwataex378/status/805812732712734721 1481417696109.png 60553277_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60553277 paundo 1482893756414.jpg NjKIt18.png DtI1z1eU8AEpZId.jpg white_horn_in_the_sn_emD8x.jpg DyNa89lXgAED2B6.jpg monster_girl_encyclopedia_white_horn_by_strikeflyer_dd03je5-fullview.jpg D31ZickXkAA1qYU.jpg|by AltairTheVega cXG5Bddd_o.jpg|by HondausMina butter-t-Anime-Art-Anime-Monster-Girl-Encyclopedia-5089159.jpeg|by Butter-t white_horn_by_strikeflyer_ddbs17u-fullview.jpg|By [strikeflyerhttps://www.deviantart.com/strikeflyer/art/White-horn-805844010] narught2.png|by Latenight 1574011195289.jpg|Kashima from Kantai Collection as a white horn merry_christmas__by_altairlevega_ddmyeoe.jpg|by AltairLeVega EPkLWmAW4AEsGDB.jpg|by Lotus Saint 79309729_p0.jpg|by Zakirsiz References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Centaur Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Snowy Region Category:Calm Category:Passionate